Golden Sun 2: The Lost Civilization
by CeruleanNasuti
Summary: Isaac and friends are searching for Lemuria and find it.Can the adepts face the new evil and stop it in time or will it succeede in ruling the planet? R+R Chap 7 up! *review or i'll come after you with my glaive!Beware the evil cliffhangers!
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: Ok this is obviously my first story since the dinosaur age, gee I didn't realise time was that fast!! Oh well I will accept any form, size, or shape of flames, reviews, comments, complaints, ideas, and whatever else I missed!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll say it now so I don't have to repeat myself I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN! there now that I got that of my chest I can breath again! AN: The Adepts are on Babi's ship. They're traveling to Lemuria in hopes of finding it and going after Felix and Alex, Let's see that's about it.  
  
CN:" Let's see what am I supposed to say now??"  
  
Garet: "Duh, you're supposed to tell them what you're doing??"-_______-  
  
Isaac: Ya CN listen to Smart mouth over there he actually said the right thing for a change!"  
  
C: Wow! My gosh Garet said something smart for the first time in days! Now where could that have come from" *nocks on Garet's head " hello? Anyone there?"  
  
Garet: : HUMPH! Of course pick on me why don't you! Why can't you pick on someone else?  
  
CN: " uh... -__- Cause I'm the author and I feel like picking on you?"T_T  
  
Ivan: "Garet come here for a sec, I have a great idea"  
  
AN: hmm. I wonder what those 2 are up to? (stares at them suspiciously)  
  
Ivan: " why don't we put sleeping pills in her coffee, that ought to nock her out for a while giving us some time to adjust the story a bit, how about it?" "Ivan you're a genius, let's do it"  
  
Garet: "hey CN would you like some coffee?"  
  
CN: YAY! Coffee alright! Ya sure why not (poor girl, so unsuspecting)  
  
Garet: "here you go CN" "Enjoy" ! (tries to hide a smile)  
  
CN: "mmm... coffee, I love coffee, hey (narrows eyes) this tastes kinda funny...(CRASH)  
  
Garet: " out like a light, that was fun, we should do that more often"  
  
CN: (dreaming) ( YAY! A Flying Pink Donut! WAHOO!YAY!)  
  
Ivan (wiping hand) "ahh what an easy task we could do this every time, but I have a better idea, we could always resort to putting 15 spoons of sugar in there if need be"  
  
Garet" ya" " I think we should go on with the story now"  
  
Isaac: (walks into the room and sees author on the floor snoring away) (raises eyebrows) " do I dare ask what happened here?"  
  
Mia: "hey guys time for lu..lunch.!_!..." " uh. what happened here?"  
  
Garet: YES! Alright Lunch time (WHOOSH! Runs at the speed of light towards the kitchen.) Mia: (dazed) " Ivan did you guys nock her out again?"  
  
Ivan: " we couldn't help it"  
  
Isaac: "oh well let's go we'll explain when she wakes up (that is unless they poisened her)  
  
AN:" that was definitly pointless, oh well on with the story" -________- " what else whould you expect from a crazy authoress?"  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE! ^_^ 


	2. An Apple A Day keeps Garet Away! apparen...

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun (I wish)-____-! ( )- My Notes actually My Ranting and usual but ins of the story.!!! Italics- A person's thoughts.  
  
1. An Apple A day... Keeps Garet away! (apparently not)^_^ !!!!  
  
It was a sunny day, and the perfect time to go the the beach and have some fun. Of course if you were sailing on an ancient ship trying to find a long lost civilization, and hadn't found any sight of land for days, you would be debating different ways to end your miserable life. That was exactly what Garet was trying to accomplish at the moment. His face had been changing colors for the past couple of hours, considering he was a Mars adept, and of course any Mars adept would not get along too well with water.  
  
" I feel like i'm gonna shrivel up and die if I have to keep on staring at the water for much longer."  
  
" Oh cheer up Garet at least you're not in the water" Isaac said. They had been traveling fro a total of four days now, having finally rescued Jenna, Kraden, and Sheba, then losing them again to Felix and Alex. Saturos and Menardi had been finally defeated after all of the pain and choas they had created. Felix had taken of with Jenna and the others with his own idea of lighting the two remaining lighthouses. Now they were on their way in hopes of finding Lemuria and it's lost Civilization.  
  
" hmm.. how can I end my life here and now?." Garet said. lets see, I can go hang myself upside down from a tree in hopes of getting eaten by a zombie or cannibal ghoul or something..ugh getting eaten alive would not be such a good idea.) ( or I could just throw myself into the water and hope I drown without knowing it^^^ ^_^ . " Garet you've been thinking up a dratillion ways (AN: is that even a word) to kill yourself and you havn't exactly done anything Mr. Words only and no action." Ivan replied.  
  
" Ya Garet where's the agony and bloodshed, cause I sure don't see you doing anything" Isaac said. Mia looked up from where she was controlling the Orb of Bas ( AN: I don't know the correct name so I'll stick with this) and smiled.  
  
"Clam down Garet hopefully we won't have to keep traveling for much longer cause we're almost out of supplies, now I wonder how that could happen, I mean we have 2 rooms full of supplies enough to feed an army and last us about at least a year." Garet turned a deep shade of red . " Uh.. Ya how could that have happened??" he said hoarsely.  
  
" Is it just me or is Garet blushing?" Isaac said, he smiled and said " Maybe we should have the Djinn guard the food rooms unless of course our "food stealer" is invisible and can hide in the shadows." (AN: HINT HINT!) " Is it time for lunch yet I'm starved, ooh.. My poor stomach, sooo hungry."  
  
Ivan stared at him in desblief. " Garet we just ate breakfast ten minutes ago to be exact, so how can you possibly be hungry?? I don't get is your stomach bottomless or something??." Mia and Isaac laughed, because garet's face was turning a deep shade of ripe tomatos. Garet ignored them and decided to think of all of the things he could eat when they found land. (yum.. Ice cream Sunadae filled with fudge syrup, with lots of cherries and onion slices (AN: "YUCK! ONIONS? Ok who's the wise guy that put onions" (ICK) "MEEE!" an over hyper Saturos said. " Onions are the best especially with pickles and celery!" Author: "WHAT!?! Gross! YUK! How disgusting!! -____________-!!! !_! ( that's what you get for trusting a suger high Mass Murderer in Ballerina shoes) "TAKE THE ONIONS OUT NOW!" " ok ok fine geez" (lousy author) " I HEARD THAT"! Now back to the story ^_^!)  
  
" Hey guys don't you think we should check our supplies in case we really do need to have the rooms gaurded? Ivan asked. Just in case Garet decides to sneak a snack while waiting for lunch."  
  
" hey! that's not fair, I wouldn't do something like that." ( hmm. I wonder what I can eat while waiting for lunch time to hurry up and get over here.)  
  
"I Think you're right Ivan, maybe we can even put Flint and Fizz on guard in case our culprit decides to strike again." Mia Chuckled softly " Yes Ivan what a great idea."  
  
"WHAT??!!" an enraged Garet yelled " you can't do that, thast's not fair."  
  
" And why not Garet?" Isaac asked, trying to conceal a smile.  
  
" Well, because I only took about 2or 3 apples, a jar of olives and an onion. (AN: "WHAT is it with these damn onions?" " I like Onions" Saturos replied. Author: " too bad I have no other choice, forgive me Saturos (YA RIGHT HAH!) (takes out stun gun) ZAP! PHZzzzzt! You hear a crash " Oh my goodness you killed him" " Menardi cried" " how could you.. You evil person you.!" (sobs) A: "Awww. too bad.! ^_^ BWAHAHAHA!!! I AM EVIL")  
  
" Do you mean to tell me that these are the only things you took??!" "Ahahaha! Ya right Garet what else? Come on spill!" " Ok ok so I also took 2 loaves of bread a jar of mince meat (yuk! Mince meat!), a box of chocolates, 4 candy bars, 2 sodas, 2 turkey sandwiches, a jar of pickles, and half a chocolate cake, is that it? Ya I think so. Crash!  
  
" One word Garet, RUN!" Isaac said, lying facedown with Mia and Ivan on either side of him.  
  
uh-oh! " geee it was nice talking to you guys gotta go, bye.!" Garet ran to his room and slammed the door shut, you could hear about 10 bolts being closed rapidly.  
  
"What are we going to do with that boy?."  
  
Later that night Mia wasn't exactly sleepy, so she decided to go up on deck and sit there for a while. Maybe she could gather her thoughts and think about everything that had happened in the past couple of months. As she gazed at the water she couldn't help but smile. Whenever she was anywhere near the water shape size or form she always felt at peace with herself and others, ever since she was a child she would always sit and wonder what it would be like to be out at sea, just sit there for a long time gazing at the water. Her thoughts drifted towards Alex, who used to be her apprentice. She had always been kinda close to him (AN: "NO not that kind of close as in "love" NO WAY! You people are sick ^_^ to think that") maybe it was because he also was a Mercury Adept or maybe it was the thought of having an almost older brother near her. She had confided in him about her past and he had too, they were very close because both were in the same position, no parents and no idea how they got to Imil the first place. Actually Alex hadn't told her much except that he had lost his memory as a child and didn't remember anything after that. Now she wondered why did he turn to the other side, was it something she had done? She didn't know what caused Alex to change so drastically and was prepared to find out, whatever it took.  
  
Lying on the bed and staring aimlessly at the ceiling wasn't doing much for Isaac, he thought he heard footsteps a while ago heading towards the deck. He decided to go up and join whoever it was since he wasn't sleep anyway. (AN: "ALERT ROMANCE ALERT!") (not really too romantic but close enough)^_^.  
  
"Can't sleep either huh?" Mia whirled around startled, when she saw who it was she relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Yes I'm kinda restless"  
  
"Me too I thought I would go brain dead if I kept staring at the ceiling much longer." Mia giggled glad to have someone to talk to.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" you looked like you were deep in thought , I'm sory if I startled you."  
  
" Oh no I don't mind at all, I was just thinking about everything that's happened, I mean everything went so fast, with all that's happened since I joined you guys, and since then we've been together for everything that occurred back home." She sight sadly. " I miss Megan and Justin So much, they are like my little brother and sister, they mean so much to me, since I don't have any real family anyway.  
  
"So if you don't mind my asking, where are your real parents?"  
  
"You know Isaac, I sometimes wonder myself, I mean I only know that I was found on the doorstep of Akiko and Elena, they raised me ever since I was a baby, took good care of me. I owe them so much for their kindness." Isaac stared at Mia Thoughtfully. Wow I never knew! Poor Mia she must have had a horrible time growing up without parents, I know I lost my father but I'm at least luck to have my mother by my side, I wouldn't know what to do without her. The moon was shining above casting a silver glow on the ocean making it sparkle. Isaac looked at Mia and noticed that the moon was shining on her face. She was very beautiful with her blue eyes and blue hair she looked like an angel from heaven. Well in his mind anyway. Since the day they had met up with the Mercury Adept to the puzzling riddles of Mercury Lighthouse, they had gotten to know her a bit better.  
  
Mia had not really told them much about her past, but the could understand considering they hadn't had a happy life either. The more they had gotten to know her, the more they felt at ease with her. Lately though she hadn't been acting her usual self. She was more tired than usual and this is the 6th time this week she'd done this, go up on deck and stare at the sea. Isaac wondered what was bothering her, she must be thinking about Alex. As he realised this he felt a surge of anger go through him, he couldn't be jeleous could he? It was a possiblility considering he'd gorwn very close and very fond of the Mercury Adept. He was wondering what the relationship between her and Alex was, could he possibly be her boyfriend? Why not he thought they seemed to know each other very well, and Mia had seemed very upset by the fact that Alex had joined Saturos and Menardi on their little andventure.  
  
" Mia are you alright?" " She didn't answer but kept staring ahead. I feel really uneasy for some sort of reason, like something bad is about to happen. I hope we don't get attacked by a kraken or anything. (for those of you who don't know a kraken is a huge Octopus that can scare the shit outa you, I almost had a heart attack when I saw this this thing, they're ugly and disgusting.) It's either that or I'm restless because we havn't found any sight of land for 4 days now, and I'm not sure how much longer we can stay like this. I just hope we don't run out of food thanks to Garet's humongous apetite. " Mia? Are you sure you're alright?" "I'm sorry Isaac did you say something?"  
  
"Yes I asked if you were alright."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I was thinking."  
  
" What were you thinking about do you mind telling me?"  
  
" Oh yes, I was just thinking that if we don't find any sign of land soon we might be in a bit of trouble considering we're almost out of supplies thanx to Garet, and if we get attacked we won't be able to go to an inn and recover." " Oh so that's what you're worried about? Well don't worry I'm sure we'll find land soon, I mean if we don't we could always sail back around and try again."  
  
"I wish what you were saying was that easy to pull of Isaac."  
  
"We could always tie up Garet, lock him in the broom closet, and have Flint and Fizz scare the crap outta him."  
  
"True we could do that." Mia replied happily, jostled out of her doomsday thoughts.  
  
Next Morning. "AIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii, No please no Have Mercy, anything but that!!." Isaac was out of bed in seconds with his sword in hand and ready to attack anything. Then he realised he was in his room, and squinted around to look at the clock. 9:00 am. Wow usually he was awake by 6:00 guess he'd over slept. Then he remembered the scream and ran for the door. It had sounded like Garet. As soon as he opened the door he regreted it, Garet was running around trying to get away from a very mad Mia and she seemed to be holding an AXE? In her hand.! (AN:HAHAHAHA, TOLD YOU I WAS EVIL!) Mia was running after him trying to hit him with douse and she seemed to be waving her axe and screaming, Isaac couldn't hear over Garet's screaming. So he went up to Ivan who was leaning against the far wall and wasn laughing, he stood next to him and asked him what was going on.  
  
"Mia caught Garet Sneaking into the food room while she was going to get our brerakfast and cook it." Ivan replied, trying hard to hold his laughter and wasn't succeeding since he looked like he was having a hernia. Isaac felt very sorry for Garet at the moment considering Mia could get very scary when she was mad.  
  
"Garet hold still, will you? So I can get a clear shot"  
  
"NO! Please have some Mercy I promise I won't do it again, JUST DON'T SQUIRT ME! PLEASE! I beg of you." He ran over to Isaac and hid behind him.  
  
Mia came up to Isaac and glared at Garet. " Let's call this your lucky break of life for the moment. I swear Garet if I catch you anywhere near the food room again I set nereid after you. Do you understand?  
  
"Ye.. Yes Mia I promise." Garet replied.  
  
"Good, Now then breakfast is ready guys. Mia smiled Sweetly.Wow Isaac was thinking this is one girl you wouldn't want to mess with.  
  
Later that day, the adepts were at their usual places with Isaac practicing his sword skills, Mia cleaning here and there and getting ready to make lunch while watching Garet out of the corner of her eye and smiling everytime he looked at her, then he would start shuddering and look away. Garet was practicing his psyenergy skills, while Ivan was in his room taking a short nap. "Creak, Crash" The ship hit something solid and crashed to a stop.  
  
" OH MY GOD" An excited garet was yelling "YOU GUYS! You have to see this, Isaac, Mia, Ivan hurry." A breathless Isaac stopped right next to Garet with a bewildered Ivan and a worried Mia at his side.  
  
" What? what is it Garet, What's wrong?."  
  
"Look isn't it beautiful?" An eager Garet said.  
  
"Wow" A wide eyed Ivan said.  
  
"You're right Garet it is beautiful." A happy Isaac replied.  
  
"It's amazing" a breathless Mia said.  
  
END! OOK! YES finally the 1st chappy finished. Ok if you like Review if you don't Like review anyway ^_^! I would appreciate if you would review and tell me if I should continue or not. Cause this is my fist story in practically 10 centuries so tell me if you like or no like. NOW GO REVIEW! (sheesh what are you standing here for go go review)^_^. As for My Ciff hanger you can all thank my wonderful teacher Triad orion. Believe me you'll be seeing lots of ciffhangers BWAHAHAHA I am soooo evil.^_^! R+R Or Else.. You don't wanna answer to my personal assistant... Garet! 


	3. Lemuria Or The Forest of Doom!

Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun! there simple as that. ( ) My Usual but ins for the story. Italics: a person's thoughts!  
  
Lemuria.. Or Jungle Island!  
  
"My Gosh this place is beautiful, it's like a rainforest but even better." Garet said. " hey Isaac what do you think should we go ashore and check things out or not?"  
  
" Well we really don't have much of a choice, we might as well check it out but let's wait till after breakfast so we can load up on supplies and make sure we're all 100% ok and not dieing or anything. We don't know what's really out there, so I suggest we go together and be careful considering there might be dangerous monsters around here." Isaac said.  
  
"Can't we please go now? I wanna get of this miserable ship, as long as I'm alive I will never go anywhere on a boat again... well maybe I will but not like this."  
  
"What?! Garet not thinking about filling up his stomach and instead wanting to explore?" Ivan replied disbelievingly. " Ok what have you done with the real Garet you monster you. Let's Duel! On Guard, Monstrous Villian." Ivan said, suddenly brandishing a giant sword out of nowhere. (AN: he must have an invisible pocket!^_^)  
  
"What do you mean where's the real Garet? I am the real Garet, Ivan what's wrong with you have you gone mad? YIKES!" Garet jumped aside barely missing having his right ear hacked off.  
  
"Well it is a bit no let me rephrase that it is extremely strange that you would think of something other than food." Isaac replied, hiding a smile.  
  
"Oh! Well there's a reason for that. The reason I want to go exploring is so we could find a town and I can buy all the food I want from there since you guys are practically starving me here. Also I want a warm bed to sleep in." "Crash" Isaac, Mia, and Ivan facefaulted.  
  
"well I guess we were wrong about Garet thinking about anything other than food. "After all what would you expect from a boy who's got a brain made out of candy." Ivan said.  
  
" We better go have breakfast and get ready to leave. We can leave a couple of the djinn here and take the rest in case we might need their help with a tough enemy." Isaac said to the others. "Let's go guys each one of us go find their things and get ready we'll meet back here at the table."  
  
Everyone hustled of to their rooms to see what they needed and what they didn't need. With Garet packing a few snakcs to take along in case any of them went hungery ok maybe about 2 bags full of candy bars and apples, and a couple containers of water. After breakfast they packed everything and got ready to leave. They left eight djinn to watch the ship in case anything went wrong and took the rest with them. Once they were off the boat Isaac tied the rope to a rock near the boat. "Alright don't venture of on your own and stick together, we don't know anything about this place so we have to be careful." As they were walking Garet kept complaining about his so called empty stomach.  
  
"Garet if you don't quit complaining I'll douse you." Mia warned him.  
  
"Gulp! Uh that's ok I'll shutup now." Garet replied meekly. Gosh! What is Mia's problem she's acting like I practically ate all of the food or something. I'm really hungry. I wonder what I can eat hmmm.I KNOW! I could eat the candy bars I brought with me.YAY!  
  
"Yippee! Look at that cute girl over there. Oh ya she's cute alright, I'm gonna go talk to her." Garet said to the others then he took off and ran straight towards a tree. SMACK! (AN: ouch that's gotta hurt ^_^ woops.) " Did anyone get the license number of that truck?" A twiching garet asked while looking dazed.  
  
"Do you guys think he's hallucinating about the girl part.?" Ivan asked while trying not to smile.  
  
" Ya! I think Garet had too many candy bars. Mia would you like to douse him?" Isaac's mouth was twitching at the corner turning up slightly.  
  
" No! I think I'll leave him like this. Wait I have an idea why don't we leave him behind for the monster to come out and eat him? Well what do you think guys?. Mia asked.  
  
"NOO! Please! You can't do this to me" Garet screamed jumping up from the ground. " You can't do this. How can you guys do something this horrible to your own friend?"  
  
" Calm down Garet! We're not going to leave you behind you idiot. I wish we could. As they walked they looked around for any sign of life, it seemed so empty. There were no birds singing, no sounds, no leaves rustling, and it was quiet. too quiet. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a distan rumble, the ground shook. They heard a huge roar, the wind picked up and they heard footsteps that didn't sound very human though.  
  
Out of nowhere,came a big dragon. It jumped in front of them and glared at them, giving them a look that said "who dares pass through my territory?"  
  
" OHMIGOD! That is one BIG Dragon!" Garet said backing up. The Dragon was a deep shade of green, it was about 8 feet and had 4 heads one was the color of earth, the middle the color of water, the 3rd was the color of fire and the 4th was the color of wind.  
  
"Guys stay together. I don't think it's very friendly." Isaac said to the others.  
  
"I agree. But look at it's heads they're different colors just like oue psyeneregy colors." Mia said  
  
"Do you think we should summon judgement and the others or not?" Asked Ivan. The Dragon roared and lunged at them, but they stepped aside just in time Mia and Ivan weren't so lucky considering they were the closest. Ivan was thrown back from the dragon's weight and fell back against a tree, while Mia got a big gash on her left arm.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" asked Isaac. He raised his hand and summoned Mother Gaia. The dragon flew back a bit it was hurt but only slightly scratched. It lunged again towrads Garet this time. Garet jumped in the nick of time while summoning flare storm. This time it was a bit of a direct hit catching the dragon of guard. It flew back a couple of feet. It got up and was getting ready to strike again. Isaac took this opportunity to summon Judegement, while garet did the same with Tiamit.  
  
"Are you better now Ivan?" Mia asked him. She had taken the chance Garet had provided to heal Ivan and herself. Now she summoned Neptune. After the direct attacks from Judegment, Neptune and Tiamit the dragon looked a bit worn out but was still standing.  
  
"Is this thing immortal or something?" asked Garet.  
  
"I really don't know Garet. But I don't think so because it looks worn out, we should take the chance to finish it off before it decides to attack again. Isaac called forth Ragnorak, the attack seemed to be too much for the dragon because it suddenly screamed in pain, opened its wings and took of into the sky.  
  
"YES! We did it. We finished of the stupid monster, it knew better than to fight us the heroes of all time. WE ARE THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Isaac, Mia, and Ivan looked at Garet questioningly, and sweatdropped.  
  
"I wonder what he ate for breakfast or maybe it was those candy bars he had. I think he had one too many, because it seems that he's gone completely bonkers." Isaac said to the others.  
  
"I agree. Hey I have an idea maybe I can zap him with my shine plasma, maybe that will turn his brain back to normal." Ivan said.  
  
"No don't worry about it Ivan, let's leave him like this for a while, we can have some fun." Isaac told him. They decided to rest for a while since that battle with the dragon had made them seriously exhausted. As they settled down they decided to get to know their surrounding and see if there was anything intresting around. There was a clearing to their left in which there was a path heading straight, but there was a path right in front of them too, so they had to choose which one to take, because taking the wrong one might cost them their lives.  
  
"Should we spend the night here or should we continue?" Mia asked  
  
"I think we should probably be on our way in case we meet up with anything else like that dragon and we'll be in trouble if we're not completely healed." Isaac said to her.  
  
"YIPPEE! Look at me I'm Super Man I can fly! WHOOSH! Look at me go! I need a cape." Garet looked at Mia pleadingly, giving her the puppy dog look, that no one could resist.  
  
"Not on your life Garet! You will not get this cape, not even if you poked my eye out with a fork!" Mia said to him "And don't even try that look with me buster cuase it aint gonna work!" Garet turned to Ivan.  
  
"HAH! If you think I'm gonna be stupid enough to give you my cape then you are seriously mistaken my friend, sadly mistaken." I wouldn't give him my cape if I was locked in a room full of man eating alligators. I'd rather be burned alive by before I give him anything that belongs to me.  
  
"NO FAIR! You guys are mean. How do you excpect someone as handsome as me to be Superman without a cape." He stood there sulking, until he got hungry and went to check his bag for more food.(AN: I swear he's not human no one can go that hungry unless they were bottomless.) They continued walking for another 2 hours until Ivan callopsed on the ground from exhaustion.  
  
"Please Isaac lets stop for a while I'm soo tired i can hardly feel my feet and i can't keep my eyes open for much longer." Isaac looked at Mia, she was leaning against a tree for support and was very pale, she looked like she coulden't move another inch. Then he looked at Garet. He too seemed very tired even for someone with so much energy. He realised that he too was very exhausted and needed some rest to regain his strength.  
  
"Alright guys here's the deal we'll camp out here tonight since we all need some rest and tommorrow we'll start out again. The others looked at him with relief and got ready to set up camp. I just hope we don't get attacked by that dragon again or anything else. I better stay up for a while just in case. After they finished settng up the camp Ivan conked right off to sleep with Garet notm too far after him. Only Isaac and Mia were left awake. Mia coulden't sleep because she had a bad headache and wasn't feeling well, while Isaac decided to keep nightwatch for a while.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" Isaac looked up and found Mia staring down at him.  
  
"No. Go right ahead. Are you alright? You don't look so good Mia, are you getting sick?" isaac asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have a headache that's all. Thankyou for asking though." She smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just worried because you look pale that's all."  
  
"That's alright, don't worry I'll be just fine in the morning. I'm probably just exhausted that's all, all that walking is tiering."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Isaac, why are you up anyway?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm keeping watch just in case can't be too careful. I'm afraid we might get attacked by that dragon again or anything else when we least expect it."  
  
"So you think we really might get attacked?" She stared at him worriedly.  
  
"I highly doubt it but we never know. I mean we don't know anything about this place, and so far we haven't found any towns or villages. I hope we find one soon enough so we can ask for directions, find out where we are, and stock up on items we need."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I could use a nice shower and a warm bed to sleep in, not that I'm complaining but sleeping out here in the open like this is kind of creepy because like you said we never know when we can ge attacked." They sdat there for a while enjoying each other's company and warmth. Eventually Mia was getting drowsy so leaned against Isaac's shoulder and fell asleep. Meanwhile Isaac smiled down at her and put his arms around her shoulders. He eventually fell asleep mas well. They were awoken by a spalsh of water.  
  
"AHHHHHHhhhhhh!" Screamed Mia. "GARET! You are going to die!"  
  
"HAHAHhahah! Try and catch me first."  
  
"Don't worry I will and you'll regret ever doing that again, when I'm done with you." A drenched Isaac yelled at him. He took out his gaia blade and started chasing him until they were out of sight.  
  
"Don't go too far, or we'll lose you." Yelled Mia after them. Deeper into the forest they heard someone scream, and guessing by the voice it sounded like Garet was losing badly to Isaac.  
  
"Do you think we should go after them?" Asked Ivan worriedly. "In case they get lost."  
  
"No. I think we should stay here and wait for them, because if we go searching for them we might not find them and get lost. Besides I think they'll be able to find their way back. They suddenly heard a deep growl and a rustle in the bushes behind them. They turned around and came face to face with a huge monster.  
  
Chap. 3 will be up very soon. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankyou. REVIEW!!!!!!!!^_^ 


	4. What's a Forest without love?

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun.! That simple^_^ ( ) Author notes: my rantings and ravings Italics: Person's thoughts AN: I have a poem submitted by: Poetry-freak! ^_^  
  
The TV Says Donuts are high in fat, 'Cause you found, a hobo in my room. Is princess Leia the yoda of Life? Be quiet or I'll wash the guitar!!!  
  
BY: Poetry-freak  
  
What's a forest without love?!  
  
Mia and Ivan turned around quickly only to be faced with a very big monster. It looked like a tiger but its skin was full of scratches, burn marks, and it was a dark shade of blue. It also had a strange looking tattoo on it's forehead, the tattoo was 2 staffs with a snake wound around both of them. They backed away slowely but each step they took back the more the tiger moved towards them. It was about 3 feet in length and and about 3'5" in height. And it didn't look like it wanted to sit down and have a cup of tea. The tiger looked at them and growled getting ready to pounce  
  
"Oh god! What do we do now? That thing looks like it could eat us alive." Ivan said while trying to look for a way out.  
  
"We could attack it with our psyenergy and maybe even summon one of the guys to help us out, if things get out of hand." Mia told him ressuringly.  
  
"I hope to god you're right Mia because if we can't beat this thing, then we're gonna get hurt badly, and it doesn't look like Isaac and Garet are even close enough to hear us if we yell for help." Ivan suddenly went pale. "oh no" he said  
  
"What's wrong Ivan, is something the matter?"  
  
"I just remembered that the djinn are still recovering from the last attack with the dragon, so they can't help us now."  
  
"Well then I guess we're just gonna have to depend on our psyenergy to help us now won't we?" She looked worriedly at the tiger. It didn't seem to be very powerful but then again they couldn't be too careful or it might cost them. Out of nowhere the tiger took a sudden leap forward and landed only about 3 feet away from the two adepts.  
  
"AHH!" yelled a startled Ivan jumping back. He backed up and got ready to use his psyenergy.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, a couple miles away near a spring stood an angry abnd drenched Isaac while a couple feet away stood a scared Garet.  
  
"Come on Isaac please it was just a joke, you can't kill your best friend over a dumb joke. Come on buddy chill out please you're starting to scare me."  
  
"You should be scared Garet because when I catch you I will slice you up like a christmas tree." Garet paled and started backing away slowely.  
  
"You can't be serious can you?" Gulp! " I guess you can. Uh-oh Ahhhhhhh!" He screamed and shut his eyes, because Isaac had just jumped at him with his sword flying down towards his head. Whooosh! That was the last thing Garet heard before fainted right on the ground. He was awoken by a huge splash.  
  
"AHHHHHhhhhh! He jumped up and looked around wildely finally he turned to Isaac who was standing 2 feet away holding a bucket in his hands and laughing hard. He then looked down and found himself wet to the bone. While he had fainted Isaac had taken it upon himself to soak him with water.  
  
"Hey! How could you do that, that's not fair. First you try to kill me and now you saok me with water? What do you hate me that much? What have I ever done to you?" He yelled at Isaac angrily.  
  
"Well to answer your questions no I don't hate you, second I didn't try to kill you I was merely joking around with you, and third you have done a lot of stuff similar to this in the past. So don't even try to get out of this one Garet. He glared at him in return.  
  
"Fine we're even . Are you happy now? And besides the only reason I did that was because you guys looked so funny sleeping together in each other's arms. You like her don't you? Admit it Isaac you're in love with Mia. I've seen the way you look at her ever since she joined us on our journey."  
  
"Alright fine I admit it I do like her. There I told you now will you quit bugging me?"  
  
"HAH! I knew it. You don't just like her you love her." He turned serious."Do you really love her Isaac?"  
  
"Yes I do Garet. I've been in love with her since the day we met. But I can't get enough courage to tell her. Beside I don't even know if she feels the same way about me or not, for all I know she could be in love with Alex, she seemed to know him very well." He sight sadly.  
  
"Don't worry buddy. I doubt iof she's in love with that Alex guy because he looks old enough to be her brother, and besides if I know Mia I think she'll return your feelings that is if you get the courage to tell her. And you better or I'll never forgive you, not only that but I will never leave you alone for as long as you live. Not untill you tell her that is."  
  
"I seriously hope you're right about this Garet. And don't worry hopefully I'll muster up enough courage to tell her soon." He said a little happily now that Garet ahd helped him out with his problem.  
  
"I think we should be getting back. No telling what can happen to the others if we don't get back to them soon. Theyu could get in trouble and we wouldn't be be there to help them out. It would be my fault if anything happens to them."  
  
"I hope you're right. Besides Ivan will watch over Mia if anything happens, after all these are powerful adepts we're talking about." They heard a distant scream. Isaac paled because it sounded faintly like Mia.  
  
"Oh no! I knew we shoudn't have left them alone." He started running back in the directions of the camp.  
  
"Hey. Wait up Isaac I'm right behind you." Garet yelled running after him.  
  
"If anything happens to them especially Mia I will never forgive myself. This is all my fault. Shit!  
  
"Come on Isaac don't blame yourself. It's not you'r fault it's my fault ok? I shoudn't have soaked you guys with water in the first place." Garet said to him worriedly. They were getting close Isaac could tell because there were leaves and branches scattered across the ground from him chasing after Garet. They soon reached the camp site. The site before them was horrifying. The tents and items they had were scattered around, there was blood everywhere. They looked to their left and saw Ivan and Mia, They rushed to see if they were alright. Ivan was lying on his back his face was bloody and he had sratches and cuts all over his arms and body. He had one nasty gash across his left arm. He was concious but barely.  
  
"You guys made it thank god. I thought we were goners for sure." He started coughing and spitting out blood.  
  
"Shh! Don't talk Ivan. Hold still untill I heal you, then you can talk all you want and maybe even tell us what happened." Isaac said to him. He raised his hand and said Heal well. Ivan was healed, his gashes and cuts were gone except for a couple. He then rushed over to Mia. She wasn't as lucky. She also like Ivan was covered with Scratches and cuts, and she had a nasty cut across her waist, she was bleeding very badly and was unconcious. Her right cheeck was gashed by what looked like a claw of some animal. He quickly cast Heal well. It helped somewhat. She was healed that was the important thing but she was still unconcious, and Isaac suspected from her loss of blood. He hoped she would wake up soon or they would go searching for a town or village soon.They walked around the camp fetching wehat they could and Isaac carried Mia to a nearby tent to sleep in until she awoke. Then they sat down with the exception of Ivan resting a gainst a tree, explaining to them what had happened exactly.  
  
"So Ivan are you feeling up to telling us what happened?" Garet asked him.  
  
"Yes. After you guys ran off, Mia and I were standing there talking. When suddenly we heard a growl and a tiger or an animal that looked similar to a tiger jumped out at us from behind. We fought using all of our psyenergy we couldn't even summon any of the guys to help us because the djinn were still recovering. Eventually we continued fighting until Mia and I ran out of psyenergy, lucky for us though I used shine plasma one last time I remember it hit the animal but iot was still up. After that I think I fainted from the pain and exhaustion. I think Mia was still fighting I don't know if she destroyed it or whjat happened after that. I guess we'll have to aske her when she wakes up. By the way Isaac is she alright?"  
  
"I think so. She's lost a lot of blood and she's unconciouis right now. But I hope she'll be okay for our sake. I'm so sorry Ivan, this is all my fault if I hadn't taken off after Garet this would have never happened. I should have had more sense than that.  
  
"It's alright Isaac. It's not your fault, none of us are blaming you for this you know. Either way you couldn't have prevented what happened. So please stop sulking if Mia was awake right now she would probably say the same thing. Besides we all know Garer can't help it since he's got mashed potatos for a brain." Ivan said smiling.  
  
"Hey! Sure blame it on the poor guy why don't you? Of course I know it's my fault you don't need to rub it in you know." He said sulkely.  
  
"Christ! Calm down Garet I wasn't blaming this on you at all. Who said it was your fault? I didn't say any such thing. Besides I just told Isaac the same thing and I'll tell you again, this was no one's fault so both of you stop blaming yourselves for something that happened. It already happened and we're fine now so please no more talk of who's fault it is for now please just sit down and relax guys."  
  
"I hope you're right Ivan. Sorry we'll both shutup now. Why don't we all try to get some rest, it's getting late and were obviously not going anywhere any time soon, so let's just get some rest for now and tommorrow we'll decide what to do." Isaac said to them. He decided to stay up for a while and watch over Mia. He was getting worried about her because she hadn't awoken since she'd been unconcious and he was also worried that she might not wake up at all. Stop worrieng and concetrate on getting everybody out of this forest Isaac. Besides she'll be fine and you know it. You should be concetrating on more important things right now like how you're going to defeat Felix and Alex and rescue Seba and Jenna. His mind argued with him. He heard a rustle in the bush and turned around quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked suspiciously. He heard the rustle again and something emerged from the bush. Isaac took out his sword and prepared to battle whatever it was. He stared at what had come out from under the bush and started laughing so hard that fell flat onto the ground...  
  
^_^ Review Please (makes her puppy dog look)^_^  
  
~CeruleanNereid~ 


	5. Maneating Termites? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun! that simple^_^ ( ) Author notes: and my rantings and ravings Italics: a person's thoughts.  
  
Man-eating termites? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
As he looked at the animal that had come out from the bush he burst out laughing because the cutest most adorable little mouse stared up at him with it's inocent chocolate brown eyes. It had a nut in it's hand and was trying to chew on while at the same time staring curiously at Isaac wandering what was this strange looking creature that was at least 5x it's size. He reached towards the little critter careful not to frighten it and offered it a leftover olive he'd found in his lunch bag. The mouse stared at the olive suspiciously and was debating if it was safe to go for the olive or keep chewing on the nut till it's teeth fell out. The little animal walked cautiously forward and stepped into Isaac's hand standing still in case it sensed any danger and decided to flee. Isaac was beginning to get drowsy and was wandering what to do when he looked down at the mouse he saw that the poor thing had fallen asleep in his scarf since it was nice and warm. He decided to take of the scarf and put it next to him and let the little cutie sleep there. He fell asleep dreaming of Garet being chased around by a giant mouse.  
  
Isaac awoke to the sound of birds singing. The sun was shining in his face, and everything looked peaceful so far. He heard a pair opf voices speaking nearby, so he decided to get up and see what was going on. He thought about what had happened last night and smiled. Thinking that if it had been Garet on watch he would have probably woken the whole forest up screaming. If Garet saw it he'd probably run away screaming his head off. Isaac remembred once when they were 14 he Jenna and Garet were playing in the little forest next Kraden's cottage. Jenna had pushed Garet by accident into a bush. He stayed there for a while until he jumped up screaming something that sounded like "Mouse in my cloths. " He had run around the 2 of them in circles screaming until Jenna grabbed him by his collar and made him take all of his cloths off. What they saw was so hilarious that Isaac and Jenna had fallen onto the ground unable to control their laughter. Garet Had a cute little mouse latched onto his chest. The poor thing must have been scared out of it's mind thanx to Garet's running around and screaming, that it had latched onto him by biting his nipple. The poor thing was dangling by it's teeth from Garet's chest. Isaac and Jenna rolled on the ground laughing and crying from the pain in their sides. Garet had seen the mouth and had flipped trying to get it off of his chest he tried grabbing it and hurtling away. It worked. Later Isaac and Jenna had calmed Garet down and had become good pals to the mouse. They tried to get Garet to touch it and apologize for hurting the poor thing. They succeeded only by havingJenna threaten Garet by saying she'd drop him in the river. Unfortunatly the mouse either knew that Garet was the one who had hurled him into the air or it didn't like him plain and simple, because when he reached to touch the tiny animal it bit him (CHOMP!) (AN: ouch that' gotta hurt.HAHAHAH! I was crying so hard after I wrote this part because I kept picturing it in my head that I could hardly write it. You gotta admit it's funny^_^)  
  
"Isaac you're awake! Good morning" A cheerful Mia said to him, she was standing around the camp fire talking o Garet and Ivan. Isaac couldn't believe his luck Mia was awake and looked just fine with the exception of her bandaged right arm.  
  
"Mia! You're awake. Are you alright? I thought you were unconcious."  
  
"I was but I woke up this morning feeling fine. I guess after you healed me and I got some rest I was feeling good enough to get up and walk around. That's all I'm fine now so you don't need to worry about me anymore. Ivan and garet told me that you sat by my side for 2 hours because you were worried about me. Thankyou Isaac I really appreciate that." She smiled at him. Isaac blushed and turned to Garet and Ivan.  
  
"How are you doing this morning Ivan? Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes Isaac thankyou for healing me again. I'm just fine thankyou." They sat around the camp fire had breakfast and talked about what had happened and what they should do from here.  
  
"I think we should pack up everything and get going since it's pretty early. We have a lot of ground to cover if we hope to find any villages or towns nearby. Besides I doubt if we shoulod spend any more time here tyhan necessarry after what happened. We don't wat to get in any more trouble, and we also need to stock up on items soon." Isaac told the others. They packed up their tents and everything and got ready to go.  
  
"Alright lets go guys." They walked away from the campsite and decided to go north. As they walked the would occasionally comment on a nearby plant or flower and admire the view. They walked in pairs with Isaac and Mia leading the way followed by Garet and Ivan right behind them. Garet started his whining again about being hungry (AN: I told you he was bottomless) As they walked they saw that the path in front was getting narrower and more rockier. They kept walked not noticing the darkening sky it looked like there was gonna be a bad storm.  
  
"Hey guys I think you better take a good look at this." Garet said to the others worriedly. The other three looked up just in time to be hit with tiny stones of hail.  
  
"OUCH! OWW! That hurts. OWW! I'm getting out of here, I'm not gonna stand hear and be pelted to death with stones." Garet yelled. All four of them took off in hopes of finding a nearby cave they could hide in.  
  
"Look! There's a cottage up ahead lt's go maybe there's someone there that can help us." Yelled Isaac. They ran until they reached the cottage, until they discovered dissapointingly that it looked abandoned. They hurried inside and shook their cloths which were completely wet.  
  
"My god! It looks like the world is going to end out there. I mean it's hailing and raining at the same time."  
  
"Gee! Seems like today is a bad day to go anywhere near the water. No offense Mia." Garet said  
  
"No offense taken Garet. I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Ugh! Now that were stuck in this cabin we might as well make the most of it." She started looking around. The others joined her in checking out the cabin. There seemed to be a couch and a chair which were so full of dust that they looked almost black. To the left side of the door on the wall there was a small counter which was bare with the exception of a silver candle holder with a candle in it that looked like it hadn't been used much. Across from the front door on the opposite side of the wall there was another door leading into who knows where. There wasn't much to determine who or what had lived here and for how long either.  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like a bad place to stay at least until the storm passes then we can leave. I wonder if there[s any food here." The others stared at him sweatdropping.  
  
"Garet don't you ever think about anything other than food.?" Isaac said to him  
  
"Now that you mention it.. No not really!" He said to Isaac. Isaac just stared at him and shook his head, then he went to look around.  
  
"let's check the other room just in case there's something or someone hiding in there." Isaac said to the other three. He approached the door cautiously and opened it. Inside there was a small room which looked like a bedroom or what used to be a bedroom, there was a bad that could fit at least 2 people but was badly scarred thanx to the excellent job done by a very hungry group of termites. Next to the bed there was a nightstand with what looked like a lamp both eaten to the shape of no recognition. On the right side of the wall there was a big dresser with a couple of bottles on it and a jar of what looked like cream next to a piece of paper. Isaac picked up the piece of paper and flipped it open. There was a small note inside all it said was "don't forget to buy groceries."  
  
"Great news guys I think we're getting closer to a town or village. This note says don't forget to buy groceries so there must be a town or village nearby. Alright as soon as this storm lets up we're gonna get a move on, the sooner we leave the sooner we reach our destination." On the opposite side of the nightstand there was a third door leading to what looked like a small bathroom. There was a hole in the wood, it looked like the middle part of the floor had caved in. They heard a small rustle and looked to where the sound had come from. When they turned to the hole in the floor they found about 5 pairs of red eyes staring right back at them.  
  
"EEEeeeek! RATS! I'm getting out of here. I'd rather freeze to death out in th storm then stay in here then get eaten aliveby rats. Garet Screamed, then ran out of the room. The others stayed behind to look a bit more and se what was under the floor boards. Until they saw a huge claw bring itseslf out from under the floor boards, whatever was under that floor was no harmless rat. They watched until the head of a shark like animal came out then they too took off after Garet.  
  
"I think Garet has the right idea, we better get our asses out of here before that thing brings out the rest of it's body. I will not fight another monster, they're ugly and powerful, especially this one it looked like it was gonna eat us alive." Ivan said breathlessly. They ran outside and kept running until they had caught up with Garet, they slowed down and finally stopped a safe distance from the house. Garet apparently hadn't run far since he hjadn't stuck around with them to see what was under the floor boards.  
  
"Shit! I just realised that I left my sword and my bag of items back in the cabin. OH GOD! I'm screwed now I'll never get it now that those rats are there I can't go back. PLEASE! Can one of you guys go back and get it for me?"  
  
"No chance! Unless whatever you had in the bag is very important then we're going back together either that or we're not going at all. Well? What did you have in there?" Isaac asked him.  
  
"Uh.! Um Isaac you better have Mia hold your sword for you in case you decided to kill me after you hear this. I don't wanna die at such an early age I still havn't tried every single kind of food made to man yet!" Garet Whined. Isaac narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Well? Speak Up." He said to Garet.  
  
" Ok.. I left my sword, and the bag of items had a couple of nuts, viles, 5 water of life, 7 psy crystals, The cloak ball, and the carry stone. And the Mars star." Isaac lunged at him, but was held back by Mia and Ivan.  
  
"Let go of me guys. Please just let me kill him." He said to Ivan and Mia.  
  
" Not until you calm down Isaac. What's wrong with you? Where's the Rational Isaac I know. Don't worry nothings happened to the bag or the sword and we'll go get them back as soon as you calm down. No we're not letting go not till you calm down a bit and start thinking clealry again. Besides donm't worry about the beast in the floor for all we know it's gone and if it's still there we'll battle it and defeat it. Don't forget with our psyenergy and Djinn combined we're bound to beat it. So please for my sake at least calm down. Besides you're starting to act like Garet, rushing into things head on. " Mia said to him pleadingly. He finally let up and stood still. He was standing there thinking about what Mia had said to him when Garet spoke.  
  
" Um. Guys did you realise that we're outside?" They stared at him in shock. Thinking he'd finally lost it. Then they realised just what he meant, they were standing outside with the birds singing and there wqs no hint of the storm that had been thundering across the sky.  
  
"Oh my god! You're right Garet. The storm it's gone, that was quick though, I mean when did it stop? We've been standing here arguing that we didn't even notice." Ivan said.  
  
'You're right Ivan. That's great that means we don't have to worry about staying in that cabin anymore, now all we have to do is just go back and get Garet's sword and the bag. I just hope they're still there." And I certainly hope that that thing is gone.  
  
"Alright let's go get this over with and face that thing whatever it was." Isaac sight and headed back towards the cabin. They walked back until they reached the front door where Isaac hesitated for a mere second then opened the door. The entered cautiously and stood there for a while expecting the beast they had seen to jump out at them. There on the couch sat Garet's sword and Item bag, it didn't look like they had been touched. Garet ran over to the couch retrieved the Sword and the bag and hurried back to the others where they rushed out of the cabin as quick as they came. They ran a bit more then finally stopped and sat down to rest and catch their breaths for a minute.  
  
"Alright now that we've gotten back Garet's bag and sword we can keep moving." Isaac said to the others. They continued walking until they found themselves In a clearing. There was a small pond nearby with a tree on either side of it and near the trees were flowers and grass was growing. The sun was high up and it looked like a beautiful day to be traveling. There were birds in the surrounding trees singing, others chattering, there were animals runing around and there were fish swimming in the pond.  
  
"Hey Isaac why don't we rest here for a while and take our time to freshen up and maybe even catch something to eat. Therer's a couple of berry bushes over there and there's an apple tree right over there." Garet asked him.  
  
" Why not. It can't hurt to stop here for a while after all let's see what time is it?"  
  
"it's 10:30, we've been traveling since 7:00 that's not bad and we did cover a lot of ground so I guess we can stay here for an hour or so. Then we can get moving again. Now that's not a bad schedule." Ivan said to them.  
  
"No it's not bad at all" Mia said. The boys decided to take a little nap while Mia headed to the part of the pond that was covered and went to take a bath. After all that battling, walking, and running she they had all gotten quite dirty, and Mia wasn't feeling especially clean. She felt like she hadn't taken a shower in months. Later around 11:00 after Mia had finished bathing and they had breakfast they decided to get moving. As they were walking someone spoke from behind them.  
  
"That's far enough young ones." The Adepts looked up, startled and came face to face with...  
  
YA! Finito! I know I'm probably gonna have a nuclear bomb dropped on my front door for cutting off this chap. Here that's why I'm gonna try to post chapter. 5 either tommorrow or today. Like Garet said I don't wanna die just yet I want to buy the golden sun 2 and play it. NOW PLEASE GO REVIEW OR ELSE... R+R please! THANKYOU!  
  
~CeruleanNasuti~ 


	6. Garet fried who? Enter Picard!

Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun! that simple^_^ ( ) Author Notes and my rantings and raving Italics: A person's thoughts  
  
Garet fried who?!?!... Enter Picard!  
  
The Adepts looked up startled. They came face to face with a young man who looked to be around 25-30 He had blue hair like Mia, and blue eyes that held many ancient mysteries yet to be unlocked. Isaac and the others jumped back and stared at him cautiously. He seemed to be surrounded by a faint bluish light, that might have been psyenergy.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked a suspicious Isaac.  
  
"Maybe he's Spiderman in disguise" Garet whispered.  
  
"I am Picard and who might you be Munckins?" Picard asked them.  
  
"MUNCKINS!?! Who are you calling a munchkin you evil doer you! TO ARMS!" Ivan Screamed brandishing a spider. " EEEEK! EEEW! SPIDER! GET IT AWAY!" A screaming Garet yelled while jumping into Isaac's arms.  
  
"Ignore those 2 they think they're super heroes who have gone completley nuts!" Mia told Picard while rolling her eyes at Garet and Ivan.  
  
"Isaac dropped Garet and turned to Picard. As I was saying nice to meet you I am Isaac and these are my friends this is Garet the one with the red hair and the chomping mouth for a brain.This guy is Ivan he thinks he is the worlds dueling master. Last but not least is Mia she's the sensible one." Isaac introduced the others to Picard. He nodded at Garet and Ivan and finally his gaze landed on Mia. They stared silently for a couple of minutes at each other until Picard gasped with Surprise. He stared at Mia again then he turned to Isaac.  
  
"Would you young ones come with me please? The town is right up ahead. You can go to the Inn freshen up have something to eat and rest. Then I'll take you to the Mayor's house introduce you then from there you may go where you please. Our town is big and the people there are very friendly.  
  
"Thankyou. Let's go guys." Isaac said to the others picking up his stuff and following Picard. They walked for another half hour with Garet and Ivan arguing over totally meaningless things. For Instance Garet was saying he was hungry and Ivan seemed fed up with him that he kept shocking him. Garet didn't look very friendly. His hair was standing on end from getting fried too many times by Ivan's spark plasma, his cloths were scorched and he looked like he'd had an argument with a blender and had lost miserably. He on the other hand kept trying to set Ivan on fire with his flare. He kept missing thanx to Ivan's height and speed. (AN: HAHA! I am soo evil! ^Sees spider crawling towards her^ AIIIIIiiiiii! CRASH! Faints from terror. Ivan: HAHAH! That's what you get for trying to fry me to a cinder CN. HAH!)  
  
"Damn't Stay Still. DAMN YOU IVAN! Hold still so I don't miss." A frustrated Garet yelled swinging his hand towards Isaac, Mia, and Picard by accident. WHOOOSH!  
  
"AHHHH! Let it out! LET IT OUT! LET IT OUT!" A screaming Mia ran around in circles trying to put the fire in her hair out. "Oh I just remembered I have water psy DUH!" CRASH! The others fell down sweatdropping. She summoned douse and then ply to heal herself. Thankfully she only had a couple of burn marks on her cloths. Thank GOD! Her wasn't on fire anymore and it hadn't assesed any damage, if it had it would have been a very ugly battle between her and Garet.  
  
Garet tried to breath but afraid Mia would hear him and end his sad life now. "Uh-oh." He whishpered slowly. He got down on his knees and started blubbering pathetically. PLEASE GOD! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE IF ANYONE OUT THERE CAN HEAR ME I BEG OF YOU! Oh my gosh I'm gonna die! NOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE! SAVE ME! MARS, KIRIN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! HELP ME! Oh my god please if anyone out there can help god I'll do ANYTHING I'll even stop eating for a day (ya right) ANYTHING! I'll do anything to have my life saved now PLEASE! The others stood there gaping at him. He was blubbering uncontrollebly, his nose was running, and he was flailing his arms like a duck that's just lost its head. From the way he was acting you'd think someone had stolen one of his drumsticks and ate it. (AN: HEY! He is very protective of his food what the hell did you want me to write anyway? -___- !) He actually looked very pathetic but on the other hand he was acting hilarious.  
  
"Garet...??? Is he feeling okay?" Isaac asked slowly, wondering exactly what was wrong with his best friend.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Picard stated.  
  
"Yes! Sadly he's got flying donuts and pigs for a brain. He's hopeless." Ivan said Shrugging his shoulders amusingly.  
  
"Would any of you mind if I doused him? It might help him get his brain back from whatever trip it's on." Picard said trying not to laugh at the pathetic looking Garet. Suddenly Garet got off of the ground cleaned himself and turned to the others smiling.  
  
"Alright guys we can get going now. I'm finished praying hopefully I won't have an arm or a toe chopped off soon.  
  
"Great! Than let's get going. A Chirpy Mia said. Damn I was hoping to chop some of his crazy hair off. Oh well maybe I'll do it tonight if I'm in a bad mood. Meanwhile Ivan was thinking similarly to Mia. I KNOW! I could sneak into his room tonight and put a pair of mice inder his sheets, that should scare the heebey jeebies out of him. HAHAH! Up ahead Isaac and picard were talking about the island.  
  
"Picard do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Isaac asked him hopefully.  
  
"Go ahead young adept" Picard said to him. Isaac gasped and looked at Picard  
  
"How did you know I was an adept?. I didn't say anything." Isaac asked him going to cautious mode again.  
  
"Your aura is surrounding you Isaac. Anyone with psyenergy should be able to tell the difference between a mere human and an adept. That's how I knew. I would have guessed by know that you would have been able to tell if I was an adept as well or just a mere human." Isaac stared at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Now that you said it it makes sense. Because when you appeared there was a faint blue ligh surrounding you and I didn't know if that was psyenergy or not that's why I didn't say anything." Isaac said to him while beginning to let down his guard once again.  
  
"Ah! So you did notice. Good I was wandering if you would be able to. That's good though that you were able to tell If I had any psyenergy at all or not." Picard told him smiling.  
  
"So Picard would you mind telling me where we are right now? We landed on this Island and we've had no clue whatsoever where we are." They had approachedthe town and could hear the voices of young children screaming and yelling happily. As they entered the entrance to the town Garet and Ivan quited down and came up to join Isaac and Picard, Mia wasn't very far behind. As they stood there looking around, children, kids, and even adults stopped whatever what they were doing and stood to stare at the newcomers. One guy was holding a crate and was standing up on the edge of the roof and for some unknown (AN:hey don't look at me! Points to Garet, IT"S ALL HIM I TELL YOU! ALL HIM!!! Tries to sneak away.) reason he dropped the crate on the guy standing under him, the poor guy looked like he'd been squashed flat as a pancake by an elephant. Most of the people and even the children had one something in cmmon and that was their hair. They all had Mia's and Picard's blue hair. They turned to the adepts and gave them a welcoming smile, and walked up to them to introduce themselves. Picard was definitly right the town was vey friendly. They all reminded Isaac of someone in his group and that was Mia.  
  
"Wow! This place is beautiful. And you're right about the people Picard they certainly are very friendly." Isaac told Picard. Picard turned around and said..  
  
"My friends I welcome you to Lemuria. Perhaps you've heard of it. Isaac and others stared at him and then gasped. They had finally made it. They had found the legendary Lemuria the Unexisting and ancient city of a long unknown civilization.  
  
"My Gosh Do you mean to tell me that we've finally succeeded where babi couldn't?" Garet said his eyes wide. Picard stiffened and spoke to Garet sharply.  
  
"What did you just say young adept? Did I hear you say Babi? That Terrible man Where do you know him from?" Picard asked Garet angrily. Seeing Garet was to scared to say anything Isaac decided to talk for him and explained to Picard.  
  
"Well.. You see we come from a faraway continent called Angara I don't know if you've heard of it. But we are on a quest to stop 2 guys from lighting all of the lighthouses and causing the final destruction of the planet if they succeede. We are following 2 guys who were traveling with 2 others a man and a woman all of them are adepts. They stole the Elemental stars from Sol sanctum back in angara and have been on a quest to light the 4 elemental lighthouses, and in doing so they will release the destruction of the world as we know it. Also w destroyed the leaders of the the group these 2 guys known as Felix and Alex are traveling with 2 girls and they have the jupiter star with them. The others and I have been traveling all the way from Angara going after them trying to stop them from lighting the 2 remianing lighthouses. We stumbled onto Babi back in Angara he loaned us his ship and told us to sail out into the sea and try to find Lemuria because he needed some drought and also so we could stop Felix and Alex from lighting the lighthouses." Isaac explained to him hurriedly.  
  
"I see.! So you have been traveling around trying to find these 2 Alex and Felix and stop them from lighting the lighthouses. I never knew that the Venus and Mercury Lighthouse were lit. As for Babi I will explain to you why I got angry when I heard his name being mentioned by your friend. Babi as you already know has been alive for about 200 years now. He came to us when he was 40 years old. He was traveling around the world trying to find a cure for growth so he could stop growing. When he found out about our drought he asked for some and we foolishly gave it to him. Usually whatever cures we make here are kept here so no one will try to use them for meaningless purposes. And that's exactly what Babi did. He stole some drought from us and and sailed off back to his land. We havn't heard from him since but I am willing to bet he's still alive. Am I right?" Picard asked them.  
  
"Yes you are. I never guessed anything like this would happen though." Isaac said amazed.  
  
"Sadly it's true. I don't understand the reason of why Babi took some of our drought and left abruptly but I guess we'll never know. But I'm sorry to tell you that I can't give you anymore drought for that man. It's bad enough he took it and lef without anyone in the town knowing but that he also should get some rest. He's old enough as it is he doesn';t need anymore drought than this. But I am very curious to the lighthouses puzzle. I'd like to talk to you more about this but somewhere private. This town maybe friendly and safe but it isn't what it seems. So follow me to the Inn so you young ones could get some food and rest. After that we'll head to the Mayor's house and we'll talk there. Follow me." Picard said to them. They walked towards the Inn with everyone else going back to what they were doing. What no one noticed was the group of people hiding in the shadows of the street.  
  
"Well Well Well. What have we here" A dark and venemous voice said. "So the Adepts have arrived just as the master predicted. This should be an intresting battle. The outcome will determine the fate of this planet men so get ready for the battle of the millenium." The man with the venemous voice said."  
  
"YA! We'll win this battle alright. What's a couple of children against skillful warriors such as us." Another man spoke. They all laughed Darkly awaiting the day of destruction..  
  
YAY! Chap.5 finito WAHOO! I'd like to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed. I'm soooo sorry I havn't updated in a while I'm getting side tracked at school cause I'v got spirit wek coming up. Not sure if you know what that is but anyway chap. 7 will be out asap! I PROMISE *puts her hand on the bible and swears* Ciao ^_* R+R  
  
~CeruleanNasuti~ 


	7. Dancing Chickens? Live Worms? What next?

No I'm not dead and no I haven't dropped off the face of the earth!^_^ I'm still alive and miserable! *damn flu makin everything worse* I was planning on posting ch.7 during the middle of he week but I was hunted down by the evil flu virus and I've been miserable ever since. I have a hell of a sore throat, an ear infection, and one hell of migraine. I didn't want you people to be mad at me so I got of my sick bed to write this chap. Even if kills me^_*! Sorry about the delay but here's ch.7 enjoy! AHHHH! Sneeezing fit HELP! WARNING: this chapter is gonna be a lil freaky so don't kill me I'm still 75% sick so what ever I do you can't hold against me HAH!

Disclaimer: nope sorry! Try Camelot, all I got is a teary-eyed flu! 

Italics: a person's thoughts! 

( ) Author notes and my basic rantings and ravings!

Dancing chickens? Live Worms? What next?!

The guys hadn't exactly had the chance to look around Lumaria since they had arrived. They were surrounded by people and kids of all ages. Some staring at them with friendly expressions some with curiosity and others with caution. They stared back quietly at the people in front of of them, a little girl of about 5 walked up to them slowly and stared at them curiously with big blue eyes and her pigtailed blue hair. She was blue all over but was very adorable she reminded them of a doll that's all soft and innocent. She came up to each one of them and smiled at both Isaac and Mia. When she reached Garet and Ivan she glared at Garet and stuck her tongue out at Ivan, then she gave both of them a good kick in the knee then ran up to Mia and hid behind her.

"OWW! What was that for?" grumbled Garet jumping on one foot from the pain.

"My you guys must not have good luck with children, otherwise I don't know what possibly possessed her to do that." Mia laughed softly at Garet and Ivan's funny position.

"Ahahah! That was funny. Smart girl" Isaac laughed and patted the little girl on the head. Picard looked on with amusement. *_They seem so young and childish like any other child but they are powerful. Leon was right they are the right warriors for the job._* after everyone was introduced the guys finally looked around the town. It was site to behold, it was absolutely magnificent. There in front of them stood a beautiful fountain with five goddesses perched on top of a rock. Four of the goddesses were surrounding the fifth goddess. They were kneeling around her in a protective circle with the the fifth goddess standing betwwen all four. Each of the four goddesses was the color of the elementals. One of Venus next to her the goddess of Mercury. On the opposite side of Mercury sat the goddess of Mars and kneeling next to Mars sat Jupiter. The artwork had been done beautifully each of the goddesses shone in her elemental color with a the spirit of an elemental gaurdian at her side. The goddess in the center was a Mercury goddess with a Majestic animal by her side. She had her hands up in front of her chest and they were stretched outward.

In the palm of her outstretched hands shone a beautiful crystalized tear glowing in the sun's bright rays. Water ran from the top of each of the goddesses, the main goddess eyes were a bright blue and her hair was an aqua blue shining the sun with water pouring all around her, her forehead bore the sacred symbol of Mercury a cross with the top encircled. She stared up towards the heavens with a peaceful expression on her face. Underneath their perch was a little pool filled with Herme's water. It was a magnificant site to behold. The boys and Picard thought that the fifth goddess actually resembled Mia a bit with the same peaceful expression and bright blue eyes.

"It's beautiful." Stared an open mouthed Garet.

"You're right it is magnificent. This place is truly beautiful Picard so wy did it cease to exist?" jjfjjjfjufmjuufkkuijgfmufkfuif

" Come young ones let's proceede to the Inn where you can have a nice meal and then rest from your tiresome journey. Then we shall go and meet up with Leon he is a friend of mine and he is the town mayor."

"YIPPEEE! FOOOD! WAHOOO! ALRIGHT! YAY! YUM YUMM!" Garet started running around the group in circles happy that they were at last going to eat a decent meal. 

"Great. Let's go guys, Move it Garet or we'll leave you here permanently." Isaac smiled and followed Picard towards the Inn.

"COMING! YOU can't leave me behind. You wouldn't dare!"

"We'll see about that. But for now please try to act normal so we don't get kicked out on account of everyone thuinking we're insane just because you always act like a 2 year old child."

"WHO YOU CALLING 2 YEARS OLD?" Shouted Garet

"I'm not calling you a 2 year old I said on account of you act like one. What have you gone deaf or something? Would you like me to spell it out for you? Ok slowly now I s-a-i-d t-h-a-t I d-i-d-n'-t c-a-l-l y-o-u---."

"I GET THE IDEA ALREADY! I'M NOT STUPID!" He turned and walked away embarrased that his own best friend would humiliate him in such a way.

"Is he going to be alright?" 

"Don't worry I'll go talk to him. He always acts like this when he can't think of a good comeback." Isaac laughed and ran after Garet.

"Picard? May I ask you a question?" Mia turned to Picard shyly.

"Of course Lady Mia you can ask me anything."

"What is that 5 statue fountain about?"

"Oh that. I knew it would make you wonder. When Isaac and Garet come back I will tak you to the Inn and there I will tell you of the legend behind those 5 goddesses." 

"Wonderful. Here they come and look at poor Garet his face is pink." Garet's face was pink but they didn't want to embarrass him more by looking so they waited until the 2 boys reached them and then Picard told them to follow him.

"Alright. Are you all ready to go now?" Picard turned to them and asked.

"Yes sorry for the delay. Let's go guys." They turned and walked past the fountain they soon reached an nice looking Inn and entered through the large brass doors. Inside the Inn was absolutely gorgeous they stood there their mouths open and gazing along the huge Inn.

"Please wait here a minute while I go ask the manager for some rooms or you may go and look for a table if you like." They decided to wait for Picard and look around. It was very much like an Inn but in a fancy way also it made people feel like home. It was decorated all throughout the building even the walls had decorations on them. The wall had intresting carvings on them, they were ancient symbols from a long time ago.

"It's never ceased to amaze me that this place has always been beautiful and probably will be in the future as well." Isaac said to the others whom were also amazed at the town's beauty. They saw Picard approaching them with 2 sets of keys.

" Here you go young ones. These are 2 sets of keys one for you three and one for Lady Mia. If you like after your meal you may go up to your rooms unpack and rest for a while if you like, or after you eat we can go visit my friend Leon.

"I'm not sure what do you guys think?" Isaac turned to the others. 

"I don't mind whatever we do is fine by me." Mia turned to garet and Ivan.

"I don't care as long as we get to eat I'm STARVED!" (AN: of course you know who that is)

"Well why not when we finish our meals we'll see how we feel then if we're tired then we'll go to our rooms for abit but if we're ok then we can go for a little walk around town and meet your friend Picard."

"Great idea Ivan. Then I suggest that we go eat now PLEASE?!" Garet gave the others his pleading look. The others laughed and then headed towards the dining room.

"While we're waiting for the food I'll answer your question Lady Mia about the legend of the goddesses. This is a legend I was taught ever since I was a little boy my mother taught it to me and my younger brother. This legend is actually true and it happened to be exact 5000 years ago. There were five you goddesses and each was an adept they grew up under the reign of their half mortal queen. They lived in a world where evil ruled and wanted to take over the planet. These young girls were of the few survivors that actually lived to tell the tale of the half demon man who wanted the planet in his hands."

"Now these girls grew up to be pure warriors raised by queen Galaxia she ruled over a vast continent of purity and power. She had found the girls when they were babies they had been brought to her by her warriors saying that they had found them in the middle of a battlefield where many humans lay dead after a fateful battle between Adepts and the human Man called Naraku. This man was born of an adept family but for some reason he did not hold any adept magic inside of him instead he held the evil powers of a demon that would rise and destroy the world. Anyway Queen Galaxia after finding these girls she raised them like her own daughters but also taught them to be skillful warriors for Naraku was out to rule the planet and it was rumored that Galaxia had possession of a pure necklace that had the power to grant any wishes whether in the hands of an evil person or a pure hearted person. Enclosed within the jewel was the power that would one day be unlocked by the chosen Sovern or Messiah."

"This is where the girls come in. Each of them was an adept one of earth known as Eve, one of water known as Misty, one of fire known as Sunny, and one of wind known as Sorahane. But the weird thing is the fifth girl known as Aurora also held the power of Mercury as well inside of her. The scrolls of destiny told of five girls standing amidst a hopeless battle against evil and unlocking the power of the necklace. And that is exactly what happened the day the fateful battle approached with Naraku in lead of his army the final battle between good and evil began. At the last minute when everything looked hopeless the fifth Mercury adept was the one who unlocked the power of the necklace. None of the other girls were able to unlock the power but her no one could figure out why until they discovered an ancient scroll explaining only a royal blood of the Mercury clan can unleash the power of the Necklace of Purity. The only way the necklace could be used by the girls was when only the direct decendent of Mercury unlocked its power. Yes the fourth girl was a mercury adept but she wasn't of royal blood. They found out later that Aurora the beholder of the necklace was a decendent of Galaxia."

"basically that is the whole story behind the five statues outside. They resemble the five girls who fought fearlessly in the face of evil and never gave up. In which they finally triumphed with Aurora as the weilder of the necklace of purity. 

"WOW! This is great I've never seen so much food in my life. I'm gonna eat like there's no tommorrow." Garet was practically bugging out that is until the chef brought out the final plate and buy was it big, but it was closed and Garet was really curious to what was in there.

"OOH! I wonder what's in there is it roasted chicken? Or Roast beeef? Or Turkey? Yum…." The chef put hios hands on the lid and lifted it off of the plate. The guys had to wait for all of the steam trapped inside to clear so they could look. What they finally saw made them bug out. Isaac got the sudden urge to get up and smash the plate to pieces. Mia got the sudden urge either run out of the room screaming or throw herself out the window. Ivan on the other hand wasn't looking so good. The poor guy's face was turning a deep shade of green while he was holding onto his staff really hard that his knuckles were turning white from the pressure, he was trying not to listen to his concious and shoot the thing off the table. Garet plain and simple screamed like a girl and crash fainted to the floor from the horror.

"Um…. Gee how nice…."

"……….."

"…….Uh……."

"hmm…. Looks intresting but why isn't it cooked?" _Crash._ The others fell face down.

"I wonder what went wrong in the kitchen?" Picard was sitting there staring speechlessly at the thing on the plate and was wadering if he should get up take the plate and throw it out the window or take the plate run back to the kitchen and stuff the thing down the chef's throat. _Oh remember to fire the chef later for trying to make Lemuria look bad._ Everyone slowly turned to the thing on the plate watching carefully almost expecting it to jump up and start dancing. (AN: alright alright I'll get to the point and stop keeping you in suspense. *sticks her tongue out at you! HAHAHAHA*) Lying on the huge plate and the center of attention was a raw chicken trussed up like a clown and with a worm half way in it's mouth and what looked like ice cream fudge syrup running down it's back.What also looked strangely enough like onion rings and scoops of ice cream on top of the fudgy sauce. The poor thing was half naked it looked like it had fough with the chef and half lost. There were feathers sticking up in some places and feathers on the plate while the worm in it's mouth looked like it was still alive. Picard and the others could have sownr it moved an inch or two. Mia's left eye started twitching from the site in front of her while Isaac just stood there mouth hanging open like he was bellowing a tune. Ivan was trying really really hard not to bring out his stun gun and zap the thing. Picard was just standing there in a similar position to Isaac. 

Suddenly out of nowhere the chicken leaped off it's plate and stood in the middle of the room. The it lifted a foot took out the worm and said. 

"Yo buddy you still alive? Sorry man the damn chef hunted me down like a mouse and trussed us up like this. Well it don't matter now we came here with a job now let's get to it." Everyone Including the now awoken Garet stood there staring at the chicken with their mouths half to the ground where the naked eye couldn't see. There Stood the eagerly awaiting flu bacterias just chilling there sippin up iced tea waiting to jump into one of the guys' mouths and gave them the instant flu sickness. They were blue and wore sun glasses. _Conversation between Agents Blue (AN: meaning flu blue bacterias)_

"Yo men let's get ready to invade these humans when their mouths reach the ground. Get ready Warriors we're going in there and not coming out till we get to infect a really healthy person."

"DADDY CAN I COME??" Major Blue looked down to find his tiny blue daughter looking up at him wih the puppy dog look! (AN: awww…. Father and daughter love. Sniff sniff sob. How sweet.)

"I'm sorry daughter I can't let you go. Who will watch over this town if I don't make it out of there alive?"

"Aww please daddy?"

"NO! now go home."

. "fine you're mean. HUMPH!" She stomped off back to her house.

" Major look The chicken is getting ready to do something"

"WHAT? Let's watch then" _Now back to normal earth view. Isaac and the other were still standing there staring at the now frozen chicken. It was just standing there wait wait a minute suddenly they could here music starting somewhere. All of a sudden the chicken moved._

"YO YO! Let's dfo the funky chicken dance." The chicken started dancing like a disco dj while the worm who was now wearing a hat stood on the side beating the drums with his newley sprouted hands. Some Ancient Egyption Music started and the chicken started moving to a whole new groove. It was moving it's arms up and down at elbow length like the drawing you see in cartoons with those pharoas dancing. Whatever. 

"Whew! Done finally. Let's go lil bud our job is finished here." The chicken and the worm bowed and left.

"Ok! Now would anyone like to explain to me what just happened here?" Ivan asked

"…………."

"…………."

"I'm really sorry. I think I know how this chicken can do all those things. That boy is going to get it." Picard started muttering to himself. They suddenly heard a crash and someone giggling on the other side of the door. Picard suddenly looked up and bellowed out a name.

TRIAD………………………..

Alright I admit that was the strangest and the wildest chapter I've written. This idea came to me while I was sick so you can't blame me for being crazy. I just hope you people don't kill me for it and the next chapter will be up VERY VERY SOON. I PROMISE! Sorry once again for the delay but this flu I got had me pinned down like a rock. I gotta go work on ch. 8 now later! ^_^ R+R……

~CeruleanNasuti~ 


	8. What do you mean UNDEAD?

A little note to anyone out there that loves or like to read humor stories I was just reading a story written by Alex and Akiko and for some reason the story inspired me to write chapter 8 and I'm feeling really happy so I'm gonna recommend this story to anyone who likes humor storie. I've read many stories where the authors insert themselves in it but so far this is the top one on my chart. So anyone in the mood for humor I recommend Defective Detectives by Akiko and Elena/Alex. I was feeling soo guilty for not posting ch.7 earlier and to make me feel worse my concious was driving me nuts by pounding the word guilty in my head so I decided to add ch.8 as a bonus and as an apology for not posting in so long. So once again I apologize. Now go on what you wating for an invitation? Go READ!^_^

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? _Glares at you_ I didn't think so now on with the story! Triad is not my character he belongs to TD *Triad Orion*

Italics: a person's thoughts.

( ) Author notes and my basic rantings and ravings.

What do you mean UNDEAD?

"TRIAD……………..!" That was the one word Picard had uttered after the chicken incident a while ago. They had eaten their meal and were now sitting in the dining room after finishing desert. The chef had come running after hearing Picard yell and had seen the chicken and the worm walk out. His face had turned bright red and he had started a stream of curses in japenese. Who knew what he was saying? Then he had taken of his hat dropped it on the floor and started stomping all over it all the while screaming and cursing. Picard didn't look so friendly either his eyes were practically glowing and he looked like he would kill anyone on the spot. All of the adepts were afraid to approach him for fear he'd lash out at them.

Some of the chef's helpers had come running in 2 took the chef to his bedroom to lie down and let his blood pressure go down in case he blew up or anything and to calm down a bit or he was going to need surgey if a blood vessel exploded or something. 2 other helpers came in and cleaned up the mess left over by the long gone chicken and worm. After the mess was cleaned up Picard had apologized to the adepts and had the cooks bring in a new meal for them to eat. No one really enjoyed the food they all ate with fear afraid their food would start dancing too. Everyone unconciously kept checking their food for any stray worms here and there or anything that looked even remotely like a feather. Even Garet was eating wih caution for fear he'd choke on a drumstick or something.

"I'd like to apologize to you young ones. I'm very sorry about this incident. My young friend he's about your age is an "inventor" and he likes to invent things like the flying machine and some other gadgets as well anyway my guess is he got to the chicken before George did and tinkered around with it making it look like it was really alive. Right now he probably heard me and ran off somewhere so when he comes back you'll get the chance of meeting him before I punish him for this incident."

"Oh no. Please don't be so harsh on him I'm sure he was only doing it as a joke and it was kind of funny now that you think about." Mia laughed remembering the chicken dancing.

"I agree with Mia you shouldn';t be so hard on him. Besides now that you think about it it was a really funny idea. Wish I'd thought of it first. I'm looking forward to meeting Triad he sounds like a real character." Isaac smiled thinking of a similar plan to cook up when they get home. _Mom would probably have a heart attack if I did this at home._

"I agree with Isaac it was a very funny joke." 

"It's just that this was not the first time that this happened. You see Triad's done this before many time when we also had other guests. Unfortunatly they weren't as kind as you most of the ladies even ran out of the Inn screaming."

"Even if it was on purpose you shouldn't go and punish the poor guy. He probably only meant it to be funny not scary."

"I agree with Garet I don't think it was meant to make the customers run out of the Inn screaming and never coming back."

"Alright. I guess I'll let it go unpunished but either way I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Man I'm so full that I don't feel so good. Ugh!" Garet was making weird noises and he didn't look so good either. His face was kinda green I think from eating waaay too much. He had seven helpings of everything and had tried four different desserts with the exception of only four desserts In the first place.

"Well of course you don't feel good. You ate everything that was made even the stuff that didn't look too appealing. I wouldn't be surprised if you actually ate the chicken and maybe even part of the worm if they were still here."

"I would not. I'm not that crazt I'd rather starve then eat something that gross looking. I'm even willing to bet that I can stop eating for a whole day I'll bet you 10 bucks."

"You've got yourself a deal" Isaac, Ivan and Garet each slapped a 10 on the table.

"hey Mia aren't you gonna bet? Come on it's fun we get to watch Garet try REALLY REALLY HARD to control himself!MWAHAHAHA " Ivan laughed evily. 

"He's at it again Isaac. You better do something or next we'll be watching him jump out the window and start terrorizing the people outside." Mia turned to Isaac and said "I'f you don't do something I will. I don't even know why the phsychiatrist had to give him medication that gave sideeffects."

"Maybe because he was the one who said he wanted it? DUHR" Garet said and then turned back too his food.

"My My. Arent's we feeling smart all of a sudden."

"Actually no I'm not going to bet along with you guys but I will hold the money until the deal is over. If Garet succeeded as holding his apetite for one whole day then he gets the money if he doesn't then Isaac and Ivan each get 10 from Garet." 

"Can it Isaac" Garet glared at him and let out a huge burp you could hear it all way outside and no wonder the whole town's windows exploded one by one after hearing the great belch of Garet the Chomper.

"If you guys are finished eating we should get going now I would like you to meet my friend Leon."

"Ooops! Sorry Picard let's go guys." Isaac and the others got up and followed Picard out of the Inn. They soon reached the Sanctum where Leon was. Instead of leon Picard found Jake and Sage siting down and playing chess they heard Jake yell and went forward to investigate.

"YES! AHAH! I WON! HAHAHA! Now you me 35 bucks Sage sp PAY UP PAL!" Jake had won the chess match and Sage looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah I see you won again Jake. You never cease to amaze me at chess. What did you do this time cheat?"

"Watch it Picard I beat you as well so don't start. And this coming from the guy who lost his boxers and had to teleport back home in case some wild and crazy woman decided to rape you. I still laugh about that day when every single one of you guys lost to the Great Duke of Chess me." Picard turned a slight shade of pink and said

"Don't forget Sage here lost more he had to walk home only in his boxers and it was either give up the boxers or give you $50. Now that was funny." Isaac and the others looked at the 3 men in a funny way and shook their heads sadly. There were too many crazy people in the world and it couldn't get any crazier.

"I'm sorry I'd like to introduce you to my friend this is Jake the guy with brown crisp hair and over here is Sage the I-use-gel-everyday-to-make-my-hair-look-drop-dead-gorgeous guy. He's a _little into hair gel_." He made the cooky for a brain sign and smiled.

"These are Isaac the leader, Mia the healer, Garet the eater, and Ivan the terrorizer. They're the adepts that are after the party that came here 2 days ago they told me the whole story and I decided to tell Leon so do you guys know where he is?"

"Ya. He's inside I think there's something bothering him because he's been upset for 2 days now. He isn't acting the same and he hasn't been eating not only that but he's been in there for 2 days. Maybe you should go talk to him I think he senses something isn't right with the balance of nature or power."

"Alright thankyou Jake. Let's go young ones." The guys followed the now worried Picard curious as to what was wrong with his friend. They approached the room and Picard spoke to the door.

"Leon I know you're in there may we come in?"

"Ah just the man I was waiting for and I see you brought your young friends with you." Isaac and the others gasped wondering how Leon could know they were there when the door wasn't even open. Picard opened the door and they went inside the dimlit room.

" Ah! Welcome my young friends please have a seat and I will be with you shortly." A man of about 80 ushered them in he was aging with years his blue eyes once sparkling with mischieve now grown blind in the years of growth. His once blue hair now silver and shining in the light. He greeted them pleasently and went into a nearby room coming out wih a big silver and blue book in his hands.

"I am Leon I am pleased to meet the brave souls who were able to stop Saturos and Menardi in their tracks once and for all, those 2 needed a good lesson and they got one."

"I'm sorry if I seem rude but how do you know Saturos and Menardi?"

"Isaac also know as the smart leader of the team I can see why you are leader you are a wise one young adept." Isaac blushed and thanked him for his comment.

"No need for introductions I know who all of you are. I'm not the mayor for nothing you know I know everything that's been happening for the last 100 years."

"Dang and I thought Babi was old man what have you been drinking pops milk?" Everyone stared in shock at Ivan. Mi covered her face, Isaac just smacked himself while Garet just sat there staring at Ivan with his mouth open. Picard's mouth moved up with the tiniest bit of a smile while Leon just stood there and burst out laughing.

"IVAN! I'm shocked how could you say such a thing?" Mia asked him not believing her ears.

"It's alright you one he's just being funny. He reminds me of myself when I was his age I was as wild as him."

"But let us not dwell on this for now I have something very important to discuss with you young ones and especially you Picard" His face turned very grave.

"now I'm sure Picard told you all about the legend of the five maidens, yes?"

"Yes he did why?"

"Because it seems that there is another evil out there that wants to make a repeat of history and once again destroy mankind. Right now there is a man out there gathering an army of humans and demons alike. When I say demons I don't mean just monsters I mean an army of the undead made from sand and easy to destroy but thousands shall roam the earth. I sensed it last night. The balance of nature has shifted and the dark half of the balance has begun to consume the light side if this continues on then there is no hope for mankind. If he succeedes in conjuring up his army then the world as we know it shall be no more. You four are the destined ones you must take the place of the five maidens and stop him our world is depending on you all of these people out there aling with your families and loved ones are all depending on you. Compared to this prophecy lighting the four lighthouses looks like a joke. I do not know the name of this man but all I know is that you must stop him at all costs. I fear that there is no one who can unlock the powers of the necklace anymore except for one. You must start searching for the decendent of Mercury she holds the powers of Mercury deep inside of her You must hurry or everything will be destroyed." As they were listening they suddenly heard a crash and some shouting and screaming coming from outside. 

They all rushed outside and gasped at the horrible scene in front of them…….

YES! Finished ahhhhhh! Gotta go ch. 9 will be up sometime during the week be on the lookout for it. catch everyone later and remember R+R or else……….

~CeruleanNasuti~


End file.
